


Wolf's Clothing

by Helthehatter



Category: Transformers
Genre: Action, Arcee - Freeform, Bumblebee - Freeform, Fanfiction, Ironhide - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, OC, OC-centric, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Romance, Sector 7 - Freeform, Shatter, Shockwave - Freeform, Skywarp - Freeform, Soundwave - Freeform, Starscream - Freeform, Thundercracker - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, but it's a good oc, dropkick - Freeform, her name's Duskshock you'll like here trust me, human transformer, megatron - Freeform, probably shatter/dropkick cause why not they're already here, ratchet - Freeform, shockjack, shockwave/wheeljack - Freeform, thundercracker finds love, thundercracker/oc - Freeform, wolf's clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: *I posted a one shot for this fic a while ago but since then I revamped it and now this is the official one*In the three years since the Autobots and Decepticons had crashed on Earth, many casualties and destruction have wrought the world. In the defense of the human race's suffering, Sector 7 has made bounds in science. And now with the collection of mysteriously found data they’ve done the impossible: created a man-made Cybertronian body.Duskshock, with barely any memories of her life as a human, vows to infiltrate the ranks of these robots, and destroy them once for all. But her mission is not the only problem she will face, and as time goes on Duskshock will learn there is more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Shockwave/Wheeljack, Thundercracker/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Consciousness came slowly…or, what she thought was consciousness. She had no sense of time or place, couldn’t feel her surroundings, her eyes showing her only a black void.

But could she hear? Yes, a sound was coming into her head, a voice that she was sure wasn’t her own:

“ _In other news today marked the three year anniversary of the invasion of alien robots. World leaders have told us that will soon be enacting a new plan to rid us of these invaders. As many of you already know, we have lost many cities and lives thanks to the destructive nature of these aliens…_ ”

The news reporter’s voice drifted into the background as her words processed. Alien robots…yes, she knew them.

_Hate_. Hate seethed through her as scattered and torn memories came back to her.

She was a soldier, she had a squadron. There was a fire, burning, she had burned and screamed until nothingness took her.

Could she remember anything else? She had talked to someone, hadn’t she? Did they know her? Did she know them?

_Do I even know myself? What’s my name?_

A voice spoke up, as if it had heard her: “You are Duskshock now.”

_Duskshock_ …. She liked the name, it was dangerous. _She_ was dangerous.

The voice, a woman’s, continued. And as she spoke more memories came to her: “You are a brave and loyal soldier. After years we have finally built a body equal to the murderous aliens that are destroying our planet. It is your body now, and with it you will infiltrate their ranks and destroy them from the inside.” 

The memories that came were not fully in contact, covered in holes and riddled with tears but still… She saw a smiling man, her brother. She saw their house, street, town. Their home. She had been happy, she really had been. And then she saw jets and cars transforming into giant robots. She saw them viciously fight each other, cities destroyed in the cross fire. She could hear the news counting the dead, the ruined. She felt fear and hatred and uncertainty.

“You will be a hero to humans, Duskshock.”

And determination. Determination burned inside her.

“These _monsters_ are tearing apart your home, with no regards for the innocent that suffer for it.”

She could suddenly feel her limbs, felt her hands clench into fists.

“You have been given the rare chance to make them pay. How will you make them suffer? What will you take from them?”  
Duskshock spoke, her voice thick, angry, and metallic: “ ** _ **Everything**_**.”


	2. The Stranger

_It was time._

Since the first day Duskshock had awoken in her new robotic body she had trained. She had learned how to walk and move in the tall, slim body that towered over the Sector 7 soldiers.

They had called this Operation Wolf’s Clothing, she thought it sounded catchy.

She was not sure how they got the data, but the day the robots had arrived on Earth, they had started to build.

If she would give those murder machines any compliment it was that their body designs were impressive, pleasing colors and impressive builds. But she could never go far with complimenting looks before an acid tang reached her mouth.

But because of that Sector 7 made sure her new body looked the part. Shiny, feminine (in her opinion) and robust, her favorite feature was the crest atop her head-it reminded her of a crown. And her body was a gorgeous paint job of purple and gold. No one said a spy couldn’t look pretty.

But along with convincing looks and appropriate height, her body was able to transform and she was given an excellent array of weapons.

Sector 7 had chosen a Cobalt Co50 Valkyrie as her vehicle mode, she liked the jet-even if her paint job made it look a little eccentric.

As for her weapons, they matched her names. With one flick of her wrist electricity danced around her hand, ready to give a nasty hit to her enemies. She had a matching blaster and blade to go with, each built onto her arms, hidden under the metal skin until they would be of use. But her favorite was the electroshock staff, able to slid into a smaller length that she could slip into her forearm.

“Are you ready?”

Duskshock turned around. Standing in a large room the only thing besides herself was a closed and massive overhead door, and a small balcony that was up to her eye level.

Standing there now was General Wolfe, the head of Sector 7, the one leading Wolf’s Clothing.

She was a well built woman, with dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun and hard gray eyes looking up at the robot with authority, confidence, and calm. Her most defining feature in Duskshock’s opinion was the scar across her lip.

Duskshock straightened up, her body loudly shifting as she straightened her spine. “I am,” she was sure to put all her determination and intensity into the two words.

“Good,” she nodded, a flash of satisfaction in her stormy eyes. “Now remember, do not fight them until you _have_ to. This new body is so you can join their ranks and learn their weaknesses. Whatever you need to do to have them trust you, you must do it. This may very well be our last chance in winning.”

Duskshock nodded, the weight of her mission weighing on her shoulders. But this robotic body kept her shoulders from drooping. It may be difficult, it would be dangerous, but she would get it done.

Wolfe reached out her hand to press against her ear, she murmured a affirmative after a short minute. “Excellent news, we’ve picked up a signal from one of the robots. It’s not too far from here. It is time to go.”

She nodded, turning toward the overheard door that was slowly pulling open. Excitement burst through her and she forced herself to stay still.

“Do not let it come near us,” Wolfe continued. “And do not go into heavily populated areas. Only those in Sector 7 know of this mission, as far as any world governments are concerned, you’re just another enemy.”

.

Flying as a jet was still an odd feeling to Duskshock. She had practiced it multiple times, and could control her flight fairly well. But she still felt bulky and weird and it would be nice if she didn’t have to transform _too_ much on this mission.

She was flying through thick white clouds, the ocean below and all her senses searching for the robot Sector 7 had warned of. But she had been searching for several minutes and she was starting to think it was hiding from her. Had it sensed her already?

But then in one quick motion she saw a red and gray jet slice through the clouds ahead of her. Eagerness burned inside her. There _you are_! But despite how much she wanted to rush over and attack the jet with her new abilities she kept herself at a safe and respectful distance.

_Okay, Dusky. Your mission has officially started. Remember you have to make it like you, be polite and charming and-WAH!_

The jet suddenly shot upward and moved toward her, transforming as it did so. Duskshock didn’t get a chance to react before its heavy foot slapped into her and she was falling toward the ocean below. She pushed past the pain to transform into her own robot form, just in time to land on a large salt-dusted rock resting in the ocean below. Her spine groaned in pain and she remembered how both she and several agents of Sector 7 hadn’t wanted to give her pain receptors. But the lead scientist had reminded them that her new body wasn’t invincible and the best way to know one’s limits is through pain.

She glared up at the sky to see the robot heading toward her. Her hands curled into fists. _That was fast_ , she thought to herself. _That was really, really fast_.

It stopped a few feet above her, hovering in midair with a scowl as it looked down at her. As she tried to decide what to do next, it spoke:

“Who are _you_?” the voice sliced through her head, disturbing her by how clearly it spoke. She could understand perfectly. And while Sector 7 had said they had equipped her with audio receptors able to translate their language she had had her doubts. But more than being able to understand, she was thrown by how… _human_ the robot’s voice sounded. It had the voice of a man. Was it male?

Thankfully he (might as well stop calling robots ‘it’ if she wanted to win them over) didn’t wait for the shocked Duskshock to answer: “You’re not a Decepticon,” he growled, accusingly while his body held an authoritative posture. “I know every Decepticon in our ranks and I know _you_ aren’t part of it.”

_A Decepticon?_ Is that what they called themselves? _It has deception in the name they aren’t even trying!_ She looked at the purple insignia on his wings. “I’m not-”

“But you aren’t an Autobot either,” he continued before she could get a sentence in. “I know _their_ ranks as well. Only a fool wouldn’t know everything about his enemy.”

His voice was so slick with arrogance that it felt like oil against her audio receptors.

He flew down to land before her, even in her new body he still loomed over her, his shadow falling across her. Duskshock forced herself not to strike out at him as the jet slowly circled her, she could also feel his eyes going over her and tried not to shudder.

“Where is your brand?” he demanded. He was standing at her side, hands behind his back and scarlet eyes glaring down at her.

“B-Brand?” she echoed.

“What Cybertronian is not aligned with either the Decepticons or Autobots?” he snarled down at her.

_Oh, I get it._ Years of footage watching these robots fight didn’t only give her a chance to study their techniques. She also had noticed the symbols on their bodies and had come to the conclusion that this was some kind of gang war.

_And since both groups are packs of killing machines so there’s no need to be picky._ So she smiled sweetly up at the robot. _He’s clearly arrogant and pompous, but I can work with that._ “The kind that wants to join the Decepticons.”

His eyes narrowed, “Is that why you were following me? Well-” he snorted. “ _Trying_ to follow me. Your tracking skills need improvement, to put it kindly.”

She kept her smile in place, “How are your tracking skills? You could teach me.”  
He threw his head back and let out a barking laugh, startling her. “You are making a lot of assumptions, little stranger. Ask _me_ to mentor you? When you aren’t even a Con?”

“But I want to be-” she broke off her sentence when he took a threatening step forward.

He was smiling nastily, “What’s your name, little wanna-be Con?”

“D-Duskshock,” she stammered, despite herself.

“ _Duskshock_ ,” he tasted the name, his expression thoughtful.

Committed to being friendly she asked, “What’s your name?”

But to her surprise the robot took a full step back as if she had struck him. His face twisted into a scowl of outrage and offense and Duskshock inwardly cured herself. Five minutes into this mission and she was failing utterly.

“What’s _my_ name?” he snarled. “I am _Starscream_ , you leaking bit-brain ornament! Second in command of the Decepticons! Right arm of Megatron and the most powerful Seeker in the known galaxy!” He gave her a look as if he expected her to be joking. “ _How_ do you not know _me_?!”

Duskshock didn’t know half of the words that came out of his mouth. But she did know what to say next, “I’ve been on Earth for-for a very long time now. Our home world I don’t…I don’t remember much of it.” That was the story Sector 7 had given her.

Her words had brought a look of annoyed confusion on his face, but then interest suddenly sparked in his eyes.

“How long have you been on Earth?” he asked after a moment.

“I’ve lost track of the time,” she said vaguely.

“Fascinating,” he said, looking skyward. Duskshock stayed quiet, he seemed to be thinking.

Finally he slowly turned his head back to her, “You say you want to be a Decepticon. Little Duskshock?”

_I’m not_ that _little_. But she nodded eagerly, excitement buzzing through her wires.

He smiled again, and while it was a polite smile it was by no means pleasant. “Then you should meet Lord Megatron.” He turned on his heel, “If you’ll please follow me.”

.

Duskshock followed this Starscream silently. Through the flight she was psyching herself up, hardly believing this was happening. Years of searching for these aliens’ ships and this arrogant asshole was leading her right to one. She didn’t forget that she woulds soon be surronded by enemies, and she was determined not to let them know that.

_I’ll be friendly, charming too! The closest thing to love these machines have-they’ll feel that for me! And it’ll be the biggest mistake they’ll ever make!_

They flew for hours over the vast expense of the ocean. By her estimation the closest body of land was the States, but even then it was an incredibly great distance away. The only thing that kept her from being completely alone with this robot-this Decepticon-was her tracker. And that would only be used if her mission failed.

Finally she spotted a shape sticking out of the water, large and bulky. As they drew closer Duskshock realized it was a large formation of cliffs, towering above the waves and covered in forestry.

But what caught her attention was the black mass atop the island, a _ship_! Her nerves thumped with excitement and fear as she transformed into robot mode along with Starscream.

“Welcome to the Nemesis,” he finally spoke, his voice cool.

Duskshock moved forward, her thoughts running with her plans. This was it this was her time. _I’m going to be a hero!_

Starscream slammed into her, knocking them several feet down before he pulled to a sharp stop. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his free hand clutching her throat.

_It was a trap! It was a trap!_ She grabbed the arm holding her neck. _How could I be so stupid of course it was a trap!_

“Relax,” he hissed in her ear. “I just want to say something before you meet the rest of the Decepticons.”  
She stilled, her body rigid. Despite herself she wanted to know what he had to say.

“I have brought you to the Nemesis not because I trust you,” he began. “But because I don’t want an odd little stranger flying around sticking her wings where they don’t belong. And also because, if you try to give our coordinates to the Autobots-to _anyone_ -I will find out very quickly. And I will very slowly tear out your wires and circuits in response.”

The middle of her spine, where the track was planted, burned.

“Understood?” Starscream demanded quietly.

“Understood,” she replied, glad her voice was calm.

He released her, a smirk playing across his face. “You’re an agreeable little thing, aren’t you Duskshock?” He roughly patted her shoulder. “I think we’ll get along wonderfully, even if you are daft.” He flew back upward, toward the ship. Duskshock took a moment to steady her nerves, glared at his back, and then followed.

.

Stepping inside the Nemesis she felt like she had walked into a set for a science fiction film. Everything was gray metal from the walls, to the floor, to the ceiling. Her and Starscream’s steps echoed in the large empty halls as she followed him.

She thought about asking where everyone was but decided against it. She still felt his fingers around her throat.

They were just about to pass a new hallway when a purple blur jumped in front of them. “Screamer! There you are!”

Duskshock took a large step back, startled by the sudden appearance, and her back collided with warm metal.

She whirled around to see a robot that was identical to Starscream, only blue instead of red. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the purple and black robot _also_ had the same body type as Starscream. _Oh_ no _! There’s three of them!_

The blue one looked down at her with a confused frown. “Who is this?” he asked Starscream. The blue robot’s voice was much more pleasant, not screechy like his friend’s.

She offered her hand, “I’m Duskshock.”

He looked at her hand and for a moment she panicked that this was only a human form of greeting.

But then he took her hand, his own much bigger, and gave a firm shake. “My name’s Thundercracker.”

“And _I’m_ Skywarp!” the purple robot jumped into her line of sight.

Again she took a step back, smaller this time, taking in these two. Skywarp’s eyes were big and bright and didn’t carry a trace of suspicion. Thundercracker looked much more wary of her, but there was no glare or growl. They both seemed more willing to be friendly than Starscream, and she could use that.

“I found little Duskshock in the middle of the ocean,” Starscream told the two. “She says she wants to join the Decepticons.”  
The two looked at her wings and it was then she noticed the purple sharp-faced symbols on their own wings. They both glanced at each other, clearly thrown off by her lack of insignia.

“Come along all three of you,” Starscream ordered. “I need to speak to Megatron. I will explain on the way.”

Thundercracker and Skywarp walked on either side of her, letting Starscream lead them deeper into the ship. The two robots glance at her now and again as Starscream described their first meeting. She offered small smiles whenever they looked at her, needing them to think she’s friendly.

Skywarp would return her smile, still not suspicion of her. _How bright is he?_

But Thundercracker sharply turned away any time she tried to catch his eye. Clearly he wasn’t going to be easy to win over.

_I don’t need it to be easy I just need it to be possible._

And then they stepped into a large room and thoughts of winning over Thundercracker vanished from her mind.

There were several Decepticons littered idly across the room, a large glass window beyond them showed the gray skies outside.

She knew which one was Megatron immediately. He was massive, more so than Starscream and definitely more so than herself. Her time towering over Sector 7 felt so long ago.

The giant gray robot turned as the doors slid behind the four. His red eyes hit her and for a moment Duskshock considered running away. She recognized that face, standing before the destruction of cities, smiling over the ruined lives as he fought his fellow robot.

Two Cons, shorter but just as heavily built, stood on either side of him. One was blue with a red visor, the other one purple with one large eye. The air around them was thick with threat.

Megatron appraised her, “What is this little thing?” His voice was deep and shook her circuits.

Starscream looked at her and she realized he wanted her to introduce herself.

_This is it. From now on I’m charming, likable, a soldier. A…_ Even in her mind it was hard to say. _A Decepticon._

She hurried forward to kneel before him, she caught a few chuckles but kept her head down. “My name is Duskshock,” she began. “I’ve been looking for you, I want to join the Decepticons.”

She heard a heavy foot step beside her and Starscream spoke up, “I found her trying to follow me. Claims she’s been on Earth for a ‘long time’.” He let out an arrogant huff, “Which must be true since she apparently is unfamiliar of me.”

“Aww,” a mocking voice spoke up. Duskshock glanced up to see a dark blue robot mockingly glaring at Starscream. “Did she hurt our Screamer’s feelings?”

She was sure Starscream would have a nasty retort, but Megatron’s dark voice broke in. “Stand up.”

She jumped to her feet, back straightened and chin up. She wanted to look like the perfect soldier. 

He walked toward her, “You claim to have been on this planet longer than us?”

She nodded, Yes, sir.”

“We have been here over three meta-cycles and you only _now_ come to us?” His eyes went over her and she knew he was taking in her lack of any symbol.

“I was intimidated,” she said, not a lie. “I wanted to train and improve myself. I didn’t want to come to you until I was worthy.”

He looked at her, the room going quiet as he processed her explanation. And then he chuckled, and it was no more pleasant than Starscream’s laugh. “I can see how you convinced my Seeker to bring you here. Flattery was always his weakness.” He sent Starscream a droll look and the jet offered an artificial smile. “But it is not mine. I do not let pretty strangers wander into my ship and join my ranks just because they want to.”

She nodded, “Then what is the proper procedure?” He didn’t answer and Duskshock wondered if they even had one.

“A trial,” a new voice spoke up and she glanced around for the owner of the voice.

Megatron looked to the one-eyed Con, “A trial?”

“Yes,” the robot replied stonily. “Let her stay for a period of time, watch her, let her prove herself. If she is successful we have a new soldier. If she isn’t, we’ll just kill her.”

_It’s what you’re good at._

Megatron wore a thoughtful expression as he considered the robot’s words.

Then, to her surprise, Starscream stepped forward. “I think we should give her a chance.” He glanced at her before turning back to his leader. “If she’s been on Earth as long as she claims she could be a very valuable asset.”

Some unspoken meaning passed between the two and Duskshock felt a new sense of unease.

“Surprisingly, Starscream,” Megatron spoke. “You make a good point. But not everyone deserves a Decepticon trial.” He turned back to Duskshock, “Can you fight?”  
”I can,” she replied immediately, an edge to her voice. “And I’ll prove it right now.”

It almost looked like approval flashed through his red eyes, “Brave. Hopefully not foolish.”

He stepped away, heading out of the room. “Starscream, pick an opponent for our dear little Duskshock. She’ll show her skills outside. If she wins her _real_ trial can begin.”

.

The sound of crashing waves below was the only sound in the air. Duskshock stood before the group of Decepticons. They all looked at her with either curiosity or hostility, and she took a moment to really look at all of them, to size them up. She was torn between wanting to fight Skywarp or Megatron. She was fairly sure she could take Skywarp with ease and then she’d get to start their trail. But a more reckless part of her wanted to battle Megatron right now, she wanted to hit him over and over again for every human he killed. She wanted to crush him in front of his followers.

_But I can’t underestimate him,_ she reminded herself. _Whatever I do I can’t underestimate_ any _of them. They’ll kill me if I do._

“Okay,” she bounced on her feet, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. “I’m ready!”

A few Decepticons exchanged mockingly amused looks while Megatron glanced toward Starscream. “Who will test Duskshock’s fighting capabilities?”

“Thundercracker,” Starscream stated evenly.

While the chosen Con stepped forward the one blue robot who had joked about Starscream’s feelings made a coughing noise that sounded like the word: “Favoritism.”

A few of the robots chuckled but Thundercracker ignored them, walking over to her with a set expression on his face. He stopped before her, his wariness gone and determination stiffening his body.

“I know you want to impress Megatron and Starscream,” he told her. “But I don’t make a habit of going easy in battle.”

She lifted her chin, “Don’t worry.” She winked, “I won’t go easy on you, either.” It almost looked like he smirked.

“Well,” Megatron spoke up. “What are you waiting for? Give us a show.”

Thundercracker immediately jumped into the air, transforming into jet mode.

Duskshock watched him go, running out her first move-only to dodge out of the way as he started firing her, the blasts kicking up the dirt.

“You can’t be a Decepticon if you don’t fly!” Skywarp advised in a tone she couldn’t decipher as mocking or encouraging. But it was advice she took, flying up and transforming into her jet mode mid-air.

She watched Thundercracker disappear into a nearby bank of clouds with impressive speed. She didn’t hesitate to give chase. Starscream may have been able to hide from her but she wasn’t going to let Thundercracker get away.

The gray sky was replaced by lighter clouds, and she was only there for a moment before a blue blur flew past her and fired. She let out a hiss as pain smoldered against her body. A shot like that would have killed her if she had still been human. She fired a shot in return, aiming carefully but the jet moved so fast she couldn’t tell if she had been hit.

She flew after him firing more electric blasts at the blue jet tail. This time she caught a hit and she heard him release a hiss of pain. _I won’t go easy on you_!

But the moment she hit her mark he bolted upward into another batch of clouds, only to pop up right behind her and fire again. Duskshock let out a snarl, cursing that scientist for building in pain receptors, and just then he slammed into the back of her, sending her downward several feet before she caught herself.

This painful game of tag lasted far much longer than she cared for, the two flying and hiding in the clouds and taking aim whenever they got the chance. And while Duskshock was pleased she was doing a fair bit of damage to him she was in pain and getting impatient and Megatron couldn’t even see her battle moves right now! She had to end this and get back to that island _now_!

Thundercracker must have thought the same because the next time he broke through the clouds, now in robot mode, and grabbed her. The two burst through the clouds, making a beeline downward. Duskshock could see the Nemesis as she struggled to transform in his iron grip.

She had just managed when he spoke, just loud enough for her to hear, “Sorry. This is gonna hurt.”

He slammed her into the cliff side, and she thought she heard a metallic crack and her body went numb for just a moment. And as Thundercracker released her she held onto the cliff to keep herself from falling into the ocean, a shredding pain making her body feel heavy.

_Okay…I think I’m done_. She glared up at Thundercracker who hovered a few feet above her.

He gave her a stoic look, “Perhaps you should-”

She lunged forward, slamming into his torso. He pushed her back and she pulled her staff out, electricity buzzing across it. Thundercracker’s eyes widened slightly at the weapon

It sliced through the air as she aimed it for his head, and he dodged, once again flying upward.

“Oh no you don’t!” Duskshock rushed forward, ignoring her pain to fly up past him and aimed a blow right to his head, making contact.

The hit sent him several feet away before he catch himself, holding his hand against the smoldering spot on his head, and she lunged again. The air crackled with the power of the staff and she moved to aim a blow for his chest this time. But Thundercracker was ready for another hit, his hands reaching out and grabbing her hands, pulling her to a stop before she could make contact.

She struggled against his grip, feeling the strain in her body as she tried to yank the weapon back. When he didn’t give she found herself letting out a growl and using both feet to kick him in the stomach, or well-where a stomach would be if he was human.

But the impact didn’t loosen his grip and with the staff and her hands still in his her kick sent them both downward.

Below the Decepticons watched, entertained, as the two wrestled through the air, trying to take the staff from the other. And since Thundercracker kept his distance so she couldn’t kick him again she tried to get the moment to fling him away. With the right pose…with the right wind behind her…

She tried to push against him, wanting to make a spin and send him flying, and to her delight Thundercracker did move along with her. Much to her dislike he reached out and caught her leg with his own, throwing her off balance.

He snatched the staff away and let it fall down to the feet of the other Decepticons. Duskshock felt a spark of panic that one of them would try to take it for their own and Thundercracker used her distraction to grab her arms.

And then he was pushing her down, toward the Decpeticons, and she knew that if she didn’t do something her body would slam into the ground below.

_And then I’ll lose! He’ll pin me down and I’ll lose and the Decepticons will_ kill _me and this new body will be for nothing! Everything I’ve done, everything I’ve lost, it’ll be for_ nothing _!_

Forcing past her panic-struck adrenaline Duskshock made her body go limp with defeat, not wanting a trace of tension in her limbs. She watched the ground come closer and closer, and was starting to fear her desperate plan wouldn’t work.

But then-she felt Thundercracker’s grip ease, slightly, but enough! She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. She tensed her arms and volts of electricity course through his body.

He let out a howl of pain and tried to drag her off him but the shocks had sucked the strength from his arms. Duskshock, with the last of her own strength in her aching body, pushed forward, spinning them around so his back was to the ground-just before they hit the surface.

The impact of Thundercracker’s large body hitting the ground caused a large cloud of dust to temporarily cover them. As it descended Duskshock pulled herself up, sitting atop the Con’s torso with her hands on his check, pinning him down.

_I did it!_ She thought with exhilaration. _I did it!_

She looked down at Thundercracker’s dumbfounded expression, he was wide-eyed and slack jawed as he stared up at her.

“So,” she smiled charmingly at him. “Did I win?”

He didn’t answer, still staring at her dumbly. She blinked, and after a moment patted his cheek to try and make him focus. “Hello? Th-Thundercracker?” _Did I scramble his brains?_

A hand grabbed her arm and suddenly Duskshock was heftily lifted off the robot and to her feet.

She looked up and to her surprise and horror it was Megatron who stood next to her, holding her arm. He was smiling down at her and she pushed back a roiling feeling disgust and bitterness. She also had to resist from pulling her arm away from him.

“You win,” he told her, his voice much more friendly than it had been back in the ship.

She looked to Thundercracker who was being helped up by Starscream and Skywarp (the latter laughing along with a few of the other Decepticons who stood a few feet away). The blue jet looked like he had gotten his wits back.

“Congratulations,” Megatron’s voice brought her attention back to him. “You have earned your trial. Let us see if you can prove yourself a Decepticon. But even if not,” he chuckled again. “I imagine your time here will prove entertaining, I must thank you beforehand.”

She smiled with all the friendliness of the world at the giant murderous metal machine. _No Megatron, thank_ you.


	3. Trial Start

“Do you think she shows promise?”

Megatron directed his question to his second in command as the two watched the new recruit be lead back into the Nemesis.

Starscream watched her go with an unreadable look in his optics. “I do,” he replied, not taking his gaze from the entrance she had disappeared into.

Megatron’s expression was thoughtful as he followed Starscream’s gaze, “Do you think she was on the Pioneer?”

“That’s what I hope,” Starscream replied. “It would explain why she is neither a Decepticon or Autobot. She told me she can’t remember much of Cybertron.”

Megatron narrowed his optics, “Can’t remember our home? She truly is an odd Cybertronian.”  
“I agree,” Starscream agreed. “But one more ally for us is one more enemy for the Autobots. Even if she isn’t a passenger from the Pioneer I think she could be useful.”  
Megatron smirked, “If she proves to be any trouble, then I assure you will be the first to know. You have faith in her, she can be under your wing.”

Starscream blinked, affronted, “You want me to babysit?”

“I’m giving you an assistant,” Megatron left the jet’s side to return to the Nemesis. “Take advantage of it.”

.

Duskshock stayed still as the one-eyed Decepticon known as Shockwave examined her.

As well made as her new body was she had a fear that they would find something that didn’t fit. It didn’t help her nerves that she had seen this Con on the news, she had seen him destroy buildings not only with ease but with apathy. And standing over her during the examination his height and bulk was incredibly intimidating in his silence.

“So, uh,” she made herself break the silence, her voice carrying wobbling humor. “Will I live?”  
He met her eyes and Duskshock realized maybe that hadn’t been the right thing to say at this particular moment. But he didn’t reply, walking around to examine her wings and back. A moment later she felt his sharp finger dig into the small of her back-right where her tracker was planted.

Duskshock’s body went rigid. _He sees it, he knows! I messed up! I messed up! They’re going to kill me! They’re going to rip me to pieces they’re going to_ -

“This must have happened during your fight with Thundercracker,” his deep monotone voice spoke up.

Duskshock looked over her shoulder, trying to keep her voice from shaking, “W-What?”

“A piece of your spinal cord has been chipped off.”

“ _What_!?” she pulled away from him, frantically reaching around her back to try and touch the spot.

“Do not scream at me,” Shockwave said. “It is not serious damage, no circuits or the like were wounded or exposed. Which is peculiar…” his voice trailed off for a moment. “But in your case, fortunate.”

 _Fortunate!?_ Her tracker was gone! Had it actually happened during the fight? Had Sector 7 managed to trace her signal before it was smashed and fell into the ocean?

Was she all alone now?

Desperately needing to contact Sector 7 she forced herself to calm down and turn back to Shockwave. “If you say it’s fine, then does that mean I can go?”

In response he walked away and examined a large screen on one of the walls. Duskshock waited a few moments, and when he didn’t acknowledge her she slipped out of the room.

Thankfully no one was outside waiting for her. She hurried down the empty hall ways, managing to retrace her steps back outside. The sky was still cloudy and gray, and the waves below crashed loudly. Duskshock felt loneliness ache in her chest. She needed to contact Sector 7, she needed General Wolfe to tell her what to do. Did she need to return to them? Or stay and collect what information she could? More importantly she needed to be reminded she had allies, that she wasn’t alone in the metaphorical wolf’s den.

Duskshock pressed her finger against the side of her head, opening up the comm link. “General Wolfe?” Although she had put a good amount of distance between herself and the ship she kept her voice low. “General Wolfe, this is Duskshock. Can you read me, over?”

Static answered her back.

“General Wolfe, I lost the tracker. I need to know if I should return to Sector 7, over?”  
Still only static, and panic started to override her new circuits.

“General Wolfe? Anyone? _Answer me!_ ”

As the static all but screamed in her ear Duskshock looked up at the Nemesis. Realization struck.

It was jamming comm waves.

Duskshock dropped her hand to her side, curling her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. _Of course they’re jamming signals! Of_ course _!_

The Decepticons had been one step ahead of Sector 7, and even if she still had her tracker they couldn’t trace her. They did not realize she was an enemy but they already had left her completely alone. And here she had thought she had a jump on them.

She was contemplating the temptation of turning tail and returning to Wolfe. But during her contemplation, a voice spoke up, startling her: “What are you doing out here?”

It was Thundercracker. He was standing at the entrance of the ship. Despite the fight that had happened not even an hour ago he didn’t look hostile. Just warily confused, which she was starting to think was his default.

However seeing the blue jet filled her with a surprising amount of encouragement. She had beaten him. She had beaten one of these robots in combat. And now she was on their trial, she was in their ranks-just like she wanted.

She wasn’t helpless. And she wouldn’t give up on her mission, tracker and comm link be damned.

She smiled friendly and walked over to him, “I was looking for _you_.”

He blinked, clearly caught off guard by her answer. “Me?”

She nodded, reaching his side. “I was hoping you could give me a tour, maybe introduce me to a few of my new teammates. I was thinking of asking Starscream, but…” she shrugged. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

“Uh…I guess,” he replied, awkwardly stepping away from her and indicating into the ship. “This way.”

He led her back into the cold of the Nemesis, Duskshock having to walk a big faster to keep up with his pace. But she held onto to the determination she had felt upon looking at this jet and it kept her chin up.

She looked at Thundercracker, “No hard feelings, right?”

He gazed down at her, “What?”

“About winning the fight?” _If you dislike the fact I beat you in a match, you’ll be_ really _upset when I get to stab you through the chest_.

“Why would there be?” he asked, turning his eyes back to the hall way. “It wasn’t a personal fight. We had to test your skills.”

She smirked, “Was I impressive?”

He didn’t answer right away, and Duskshock inwardly shrugged as she decided talking to him was about as rewarding as talking to Shockwave. But then, “You have potential.”

He said it quietly, as if he hadn’t wanted her to hear. Duskshock didn’t respond to the compliment, she hadn’t expected a machine to be shy but if Thundercracker truly was-she didn’t want to annoy him by rubbing his nerves the wrong way.

So they walked in silence, Duskshock walking a few steps ahead of him. She thought she felt him casting quick looks at her back but she ignored it. Hopefully he wasn’t wondering too much about that chip in her spine.

They hadn’t gotten far when the purple and black jet, Skywarp, popped out out of a random hallway. She expected him to have been looking for his friend but his red eyes were on her. “ _There_ you are!”

Her brow furrowed, “Were you looking for me?”

“I was,” he walked over to stand before the two, “With you being a new recruit who doesn’t know her way around, I thought I’d give you a tour.”

His words, that again _could_ have been insulting but she could not tell, nevertheless made her suspicious. What a seemingly nice offer. What did he have to gain from it?

“She already asked me to show her around,” Thundercracker spoke up, his tone unreadable.

Skywarp looked at his friend, looked to her, then smirked over at Thundercracker. “We can share.”  
_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_ , she thought to herself as Thundercracker gave Skywarp a droll look. _All your enemies_.

“Why not you both show me around?” she offered. “Introduce me to the other Decepticons? I have a feeling you both have very strong, very different opinions about things.”

“That is true,” Skywarp replied, surprising her by linking their arms together. “But my opinions are much more interesting than Thundercracker’s. He’s boring.” He all but started to drag her down the hallway and once again she wondered what his game was.

“My opinions aren’t boring, Skywarp,” Thundercracker pointed out with a spot of irritation. “They’re appropriate to the situation.”

Duskshock expected him to not follow, being as he didn’t seem fond of her companion (or maybe neutral was the better term) but like his friend he surprised her and followed.

_I don’t like being surprised by these bots._

The first Cons Skywarp decided to introduce her to was the red and blue pair known as Shatter and Dropkick who they caught loitering in the sparring room.

Shatter regarded Duskshock with her cold red eyes as Skywarp happily swapped introductions. Duskshock met her eyes and was surprisingly reminded of General Wolfe. _The difference being General Wolfe doesn’t go around on a killing spree_.

“Welcome aboard,” Shatter greeted after Skywarp was done talking. Her voice was polite and clipped, the image of a perfect and disciplined soldier.

Her companion, Dropkick, not so much. The startling blue robot stepped forward to leer into her face, his red eyes glowing and narrowed as he stared at her. Duskshock kept still as he, like Shockwave, circled her, examining her.

Shatter spoke up, “What are you doing?” The question sounded exhausted.

“Just checking,” he spoke up, once again it was eerie how something that didn’t even have a proper mouth could sound so human. “She looks like she’s mentally sound.”

“Mentally sound, what-” she stopped herself when she realized. She offered a small laugh, “Thundercracker didn’t scramble my brains that bad.”

“ _Thundercracker_ couldn’t put a good dent into you if he tried,” Dropkick replied. If he noticed the jet’s venomous scowl he ignored it. “I’m talking about how you’ve-apparently-been on this dirty, primitive planet for countless stellar cycles and somehow have kept your sanity.” He made a weird chuckling noise, “If we’re here that long, you’ll have to share your secret with me.”

 _If_ they were here that long? Were they planning on leaving Earth? When? Why did they come here in the first place? What were they doing here if they found the planet ‘dirty’ and ‘primitive’? _Probably just wanted to use humans as target practice_.

Duskshock opened her mouth to ask for more details, but before a sound could escape Skywarp was leading her out of the sparring room. Thundercracker following.

“Feel free to come fight us next time, fresh spark!” she could hear Dropkick’s voice as they walked the hall. “Shatter and I can give you a _real_ match.”

Thundercracker snorted and rolled his eyes.

Duskshock looked at him so she wouldn’t glare at Skywarp for ruining her chance to ask questions. “They seem nice,” her tone was sarcastic without her really even trying.

Thundercracker looked at her, and actually smirked though there was no good humor to it. Of course. “They’re _lovely_.”

“I think they’re funny,” Skywarp spoke up, sounding sincere.

“Skywarp, you think Soundwave is funny,” Thundercracker pointed out.

“Yeah, so?”

“He never talks when we’re in the room!”

“Shockwave told me he was very funny.”

“Shockwave lies to you.”

She broke into their babble, “Shockwave I met. I take it you don’t like him?” she asked Thundercracker.

“He’s a respectable scientist,” was all the jet said.

“That doesn’t mean you like him.”

He suddenly glared at her. “Duskshock,” that was the first time he spoke her name. “If you came to join the Decepticons because you wanted companionship you made a mistake. The Cons aren’t here to be friends we’re here to get the job done.”

Excitement sparked through her body. “What job?” she asked as innocently as possible.

Skywarp, who looked awkward after Thundercracker’s explanation, spoke up, “Starscream will explain it better than we could. But I think he’s busy at the moment, you can talk to him later.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Duskshock turned to him, just barely able to hold back her aggravation. She expected the robots to be vague and cryptic, but it still grated on her nerves.

Thundercracker who had been walking at a distance from the two, suddenly picked up his pace so he could walk in front of them. He stopped, facing the two and they had no choice but to halt as well.

He looked down at her, “Because that isn’t our place. And seeing as you’re on a trial run and not yet a Decepticon, I wouldn’t hold much hope that you’re going to be told our mission.”

Duskshock kept her expression blank. She knew finding out their mission-the reason why they were destroying her planet-was not information that would come easily.

Very well. She could wait.

She gave Thundercracker an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry. Clearly I was off about you.”

He gave her a confused look while Skywarp titled his head, “Off about him?”

Duskshock turned her soft smile to the purple jet, “I thought Thundercracker liked me a bit more than Starscream did. Clearly the opposite is true.”

Thundercracker actually looked startled by her words. But before he could respond a rasp voice called to them, “Who likes you a bit more than Starscream does?”

The three looked down the hall to see Megatron’s right hand walking toward them, hands behind his back and looking all business as he stopped before them.

“Not Thundercracker apparently,” Skywarp smirked at the blue jet who gave his comrade a flustered look.

Starscream chuckled darkly, keeping his gaze on her. “You want the respect of the Decepticons you have to earn it, little Duskshock.”

 _Calling me little is just gonna be a thing with you, isn’t it?_ “Guess I’ll have to do my best to do just that,” she replied, spunky.

“And I know just how you can get started,” he said, artificially sweet. “Megatron agreed you showed promise, and so he’s decided that you will now be working under me.” His smile stretched and it was amazing how foreboding his smiles were. “You get the honor of being my assistant.”

.

Bumblebee walked next to Wheeljack as the two Autobots made their way through the Ark.

The small mute robot was doing his best to follow Wheeljack’s fast-talking babble about science and inventions but most of it was flying over his head. He had been trained as a scout, they didn’t follow the same learning criteria.

But Wheeljack looked expectantly down at Bumblebee who quickly pulled up some radio waves, “ _…That’s…cool…_ ”

“I know it is!” the larger bot said happily, optics bright. “Wanna help me fix it up? You can be my lab partner!”

Bumblebee, knowing that if he was put into a lab he’d probably accidentally set the Ark on fire, was saved from responding when they passed an open doorway.

Peeking inside the two saw the femme bot Arcee, scowling up at a large screen that shows a variety of radio waves.

“Still trying?” Wheeljack asked as they stepped inside.

Arcee let out a tired sigh, “I don’t know what else to do but keep trying. We need to make some progress _some where_.”

Bumblebee stepped over and patted her shoulder, “ _It’s alright…we’ll…find a way._ ”

She gave him a grateful smile, but the smile dropped as she turned back to the computer. “The comm waves are still jammed…I’m starting to think it’s on purpose.”

“Why would they be?” Wheeljack asked. “We’re alien life why _wouldn’t_ the humans want to contact us?”


End file.
